When did I love you?
by Kunoichi-neechan
Summary: George thinks back to when he started having feelings for Luna Lovegood. Oneshot.


_A/N: I do not own any of the characters. All props go to JKR._

* * *

><p><em><strong>George's POV<strong>  
><em>

_People have started saying that I was long doomed to fall for Loony Lovegood the first moment I laid eyes on her. Considering, she was my sister's age when she first entered the damn school, that is just sick, people. I, George Weasley, is anything but a pedophile. Stop ruining my good name and smearing it with that kind of dirt._

_I heard of Loony Lovegood, how she had more than just a few screws loose. How she tended to daze off into space and talk about the weirdest things ever like Nargles and Horned Krumpled-Snorlaxes or something like that. Think that's a muggle pocket monster or something, but that's beside the point._

_I was like everyone else. I made fun of her, even pranked her a few times with Fred but that's the thing, she never got mad. She just simply laughed it off and told the surrounding people how well the Weasley twins were for pranking her in such a fantastic and intruging way. That was in her second year. Maybe that's when I started seeing her in a different light. A person who appreciated the beauty of these jokes just as much as Fred and I did._

_It wasn't until the year when she joined the DA that I really got to know her. She was always so quiet and mostly stays to herself. Ginny went over a few times and finally convinced her to talk to other people. That's when she finally bloomed. She went from shy wallflower into beautiful blossom, at least in my eyes. Her spells were always so graceful, even when it's knocking me on my backside. No, I didn't love her then._

_Even outside the DA meetings, she sought me out sometimes just to talk to me when Fred is busy with Harper. I have to admit that it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't Fred. Having a twin was amazing but come on, it's like looking in a mirror. Luna was someone fresh and new and just intruiging beyond words. Even within those days, I knew I didn't love her._

_It wasn't until that one day, near christmas week that I started feeling something. She was lying near the Christmas tree in the great hall just staring at the floating globes overhead. "What are you doing?" I asked her, nearing the strange girl._

"_Waiting," She replied in that dream-like voice of hers. I felt my face twisting into a confused expression, not understanding what she was waiting for._

"_What are you waiting for then?" I asked, watching her turn her head to meet my gaze. Her shockingly beautiful eyes made my breath get caught in my throat. I thought she knew what she just did to me but if she did, she didn't reveal anything._

"_Just wait, George." She mused, turning back to the globes. _

_I have to admit that I had no idea what I was doing or what I was thinking when I laid down on the ground next to her. I was certainly not expecting when I casted my gaze upwards. It was absoluately astonishing. The way the light from the windows bounced off the globes made everything glitterly without the need for spells or charms. Natural magic, it was. From a normal person's stance, they just looked like globes. From down here, it was nature's magic. Luna seemed to have felt my astonishment. She grinned at me smiling so sweetly and softly. Heat flooded my face and I swear I was as red as my hair._

"_It's time," I heard her say. Immediately following, a small explosion was heard and an angry Umbridge was running from the teacher's room out emitting soft clouds of pink. The pink toad was litterally pink, most likely from a color dye smoke bomb_

_Soft trills of laughter floated into the air. I turned my head to see Luna laughing so blissfully, like a child who just saw something so amusing. I found myself laughing with her, the joy contagious. "Did you-" I started as she nodded._

"_I caught your attention, didn't I?" she said, smiling at her with her soft lips and breautiful eyes._

_Maybe that's when I fell in love with her, underneath the christmas tree before the break. Maybe that's why she was on my mind during the entire christmas break. Fred got to bring his girl along but I didn't get a chance to ask Luna. She disappeared quite shortly after that._

_I didn't have to worry though. I got reunited with her a few days later and it seemed like we were best of friends or something. Walking alone with her in the grassy knolls was one of the best moments of my life. I still remember what she was wearing. A soft greenish yellow dress that seemed to make her glow with beauty. The little faerie went barefoot once more like she usually does. The way the breeze kissed her hair, the way the sunlight caressed her features, the way she looked at me that day…._

_I remember picking some flowers up from a nearby bush and tucking them in her hair, enhancing the perfection that is Luna Lovegood. Shyly, she casted her gaze to the ground._

_That is when I knew Luna Lovegood had me smitten. She had captured my heart and entranced me in the strongest way possible._

_I was in love with Luna Lovegood._

_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. She is the first thought on my mind when I wake up and the last thought on it when I fall asleep._

_Yeah, maybe that's when I love her but those details don't matter. The most important detail right now that I see is that I still love her with all my heart and I hope she loves me too._

_God, I sound like a love-struck fool._


End file.
